In thrombus formation or hemostatic reaction in the body, primary hemostasis, which occurs by platelet adhesion to collagen and aggregation reaction, and secondary hemostasis, which subsequently occurs by production of fibrin gel by activation of blood coagulation factors, proceed at the same time. Under arterial conditions, primary hemostasis, which mainly occurs by platelet aggregation reaction, is dominant, and, under venous conditions, secondary hemostasis, which occurs by blood coagulation reaction, is dominant over primary hemostasis, so that thrombi containing a larger amount of fibrin are formed.
The present inventors have developed thrombus monitoring devices and platelet function measuring devices using microchips (Patent Documents 1 to 4).